Sad Memories (fixed)
by Kersha Okeyama
Summary: A tragedy acuured on Kari's birthday a year ago now it's back to hunt her. (Fixed)


SAD MEMEROIES  
  
The skies grew dark and rain poured out of the clouds that hid the warm glow of the sun. I hated rainy days, especially this particular day, April 23rd. It was a day of sadness for everyone...  
Flash Back  
  
I opened the door to a kind face, his hair was blonde and eyes a deep blue, he held a black umbrella which shielded his head from the pouring rain. "close your eyes" he said. I did as he said knowing that he was going to give me something. He went to the back of me and put something around my neck, then returned to his original place. "Ok you can open them now" he said. I opened my eyes and stared at a small crystal tear drop connected to a silver chain. "Oh it's beautiful TK!". I said throwing my arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. I stepped under the umbrella and we walked down the path to the movies. After the movie the rain poured like anything. He held my hand as we walked back to his house for a digi meeting. We were just about to go in when I realised that I'd forgotten my digivice and crest. TK waited at the door while I took the umbrella and ran across the road and down the path to my house.  
Flash Back Ends  
There was a knock at my door, it was Tai, he sat on my bed and held me in his arms. "It wasn't your fault Kari!" Tai said. I burst into tears and buried my face in his shirt. Tai' s eyes flooded. 'Just leave me!!. I said standing up. Alright. Tai said walking out my room. I hate today!!. I yelled breaking a heart shaped glass box. I cut my hand trying to pick up the glass which was scattered across my floor. I glanced over at the shattered glass and picked up a silver chain, on the end of it was a small crystal that reflected colours and made patterns on my wall. The crystal was a tear drop, much like the won rolling down my cheek. April 23rd , why did it have to be April 23rd ..  
Flash back  
I returned with my digivice and crest but I was still on the other side of the road. The people up the road were rich and were moving house. They needed 3 moving trucks to move all their stuff. TK smiled then beckoned for me to come. Tai and the others came down stairs and winked at TK. I could hear the trucks coming , all three, soon I could the first one. "wait till they've passed!" shouted Mimi but her shouts were drowned out by the noise of the trucks...  
Flash Back Ends  
I put the necklace on and lay down on my bed. TK was buried in my thoughts. In the corner of my room were gifts just for me, digi gifts, then the first thing popped into my mind Patamon, poor Patamon. If only I listened, "IF ONLY I KNEW!!!!"I screamed throwing my pillow at the gifts..  
Flash Back  
I ran onto the road and attempted to cross it, the trucks were getting closer, but I was sure that I would make it, then my ankle faulted and I fell right in the middle of the road. I got up but was too late I couldn't move in time . "KARI!!!" yelled TK as he ran to me pushing me out the way, but he ran out of time and the truck... hit him! TK! Screamed Matt running to the motionless boy that lay on the road. He was gone...forever.   
Flash Back Ends  
My heart had shattered just like the glass box. I miss him so much. He was there when I needed him, He loved me at I do him. When I was scared or sad he would hold me in his arms and fill me with hope. Why did he have to go on April 23rd .  
Flash Back  
Everyone left the funeral except me. " Why did you have to yesterday...ON MY BIRTHDAY?!!! I yelled. My tears rolled down my cheeks and landed on the coffin of which TK lay in. I will miss you for all eternity. I looked behind me and saw Gatomon waiting for me, I don't think she under stood that TK had just died. All she knew was TK went to sleep and never woke up.  
Flash Back Ends  
The rain stopped, I broke open my money jar and took out all my money then went to the local florist and bought white roses, the type TK had gotten me on out first date. I walked into the cemetery and looked for TK's grave, when I found it Matt was sitting there playing his harmonica as if TK was alive and actually sitting with him. Matt looked up at me, hit eyes blood shot. He put his head down and cried uncontrollably. I put the flowers on the grave and sat next to Matt who'd had calmed down. I rested my head on Matt's shoulder like he was a brother. He jerked away and stood up throwing for-get-me-knot's on TK's resting place, then walked out of the cemetery, patamon on his head crying. I held the necklace in my hands then put it on the stone that told who's grave this is, the kissed my hand and pressed it firmly on the stone. "I will always love you"  
  
IN LOVING MEMERY OF TEKERU  



End file.
